I Can Feel It
by Darkmagyk
Summary: Draco loves Hermione but does she love him back. please r&r complete
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Draco is in love with Hermione, but will she love him back?

Auothers Note- First fic so please be kind, and please review.

**I Can Feel It**

Draco loves Hermione Granger. He might taunt her and call her "mudblood" but it was just to hide the truth to hide what he really thought and felt. As he watched her from the back of potions he could hardly breath._God, she was breathe taking._

"What are you looking at Malfoy," Goyle asked, "and is the potion supossed to be light blue?"

Draco's head snaped around and glared at Goyle. "God, you're thick. Snape said not ten minutes ago that the potion should be a dark green and that if it's light blue that you've messed up so badly you'll make a 0 for sure." Goyle stared at him with a blank exprestion on his face.

"God you have to remember, he was looking directly at Longbottom and we all laughed," Malfoy yelled then slaped him on the head, causeing about half the class to turn and stare. Malfoy sighed and went back to his potion and his thoughts of Hermione.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright Hermione your turn," Ginny smiled. Their 'girls night' was always so much fun. Tonight she, Hermione, Luna, and Mielly Smith (A/N missing girl in Harrys year number 1) where playing Your Choice, a game where they put the names of all the boys they could think of in a magic cup that would spit three names out at random then the person who was "it" would chose the one they would want to sleep with.

Hermione tapped the cup with her wand and three lines of wispy pink light came out and twisted themselfs in to three names: Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Draco Malfoy.

_Oh_ _no! _Hermione thought, _I can't tell them the truth!_

"So who do you pick?" Mielly asked a small smile crossing her lips.

"I don't know. None of them really," said Hermione breathing slowly trying to keep her cool.

"Oh, come on Hermione.Chose the least of three evils," Ginny smiled trying to poke some kind of answer out of her.

"I really don't like any of them," Hermione said trying to get them to understand that she did not want to answer the question.

"Your no fun, so I'll go," Luna said waving her wand and causing the names to go back in the cup.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco stared at the fire in the Slytherin common room, _Why did she have to be in Gryffindor_? _She was smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, kind enough for Hufflepuff. Why oh why oh why?_

His thoughts where getting to much for him so he decided to go for a walk. He got up and went through the wall and headed up wondering where you go at 12:45 in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione walked back from the Room of Requierments alone at 1:00 am. The other girls where still playing so your choices but Hermione had been reserved since she had got Harry, Ron, and Malfoy's name.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she bumped into someone.

" Oh, sorry Hermione."

She looked up. It was Malfoy. Did he just call her Hermione?

She stared at him, "What!"

_Oh crap!_ He had just been nice to her! What was he thinking?

"I-I mean, watch it Mudblood!" He pushed past her without a second glance leaveing Hermione very confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN- So Love it Hate it in the middle please review. Thanks to Good or Bad for editing, so go read her stories! Review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- So second chapter is up and running hope you like it. I went back and fixed some things

**I Can Feel It**

Chapter 2

"So he called you "Hermione" and said sorry then yelled at you for running into him and called you a "mudblood"," Ginny asked Hermione for the billionth time the next morning .

"Yes."

"Are you telling me every thing? Did you leave anything out?" Ginny pressed wanting this in full detail.

"No, I told you exactly what happened and now I want your insight," Hermione said. "So what does it mean?"

"Well I think that, well maybe he...," Ginny trailed off not wanting to say what she thought out loud.

"Maybe he what? Come on Ginny spit it out" Hermione was really ready for some answers

"Maybe he likes you."

"What"

"Think he might have a crush on you," Ginny said slowly and quietly not wanting it to be so.

"No," She said surprised by the answers "really"

"Yeah"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Draco, where were you last night" Crabbe asked him at breakfast the next morning " I Didn't see you in the dorm last night"

"I wasn't tiered" He said concentrating on his pumpkin juice. He glanced at the Gryffendor table, there was Potter and Weasley but where was Hermione.

"There's the mudblood Granger and the Blood trader Weasley girl" Pansy Parkinson said "Oh don't they both look ugly today" she laughed coldly.

"Yeah" Draco said not looking up. How to get her to notice him? Well actually she already noticed him, she just hated him. How to get her to fall in love with him? Who would help him with it, not another slytheran? He looked around the Great Hall, there had to be someone anyone, not a Gryffindor. The Ravenclaws and Huffelpuffs didn't hate them as much as the Gryffindor but they were certainly not friend so it looked like he was on his own.

"I'm going back to the common room" He said

"But you haven't eaten your breakfast" said Goyle as though that was a mortal sin.

"No I haven't because my happiness doesn't revolve around food like yours does" Draco snapped

"Then can I finish it" Crabbe asked

"I want to finish it" Goyle yelled at him, raising his fist

"You two fight it out" said Malfoy apathetically as he walked away

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT"

"What's going on over there" Ginny asked Harry and Ron as she and Hermione sat down looking at a group of people crowed around the Slytherin table

"Crabbe and Goyle are fighting over who gets to eat the rest of Malfoy's breakfast" Dean said as he sat down a few seats away.

"Thoughs two are such gits" Ginny said

"Really," Ron said "I don't get why Malfoy's friends with them, even he's not that thick."

"There friend because there dads were death eaters together" Harry said

"What are you guys talking about" asked Hermione coming out of her daze thinking about what Ginny had said about Malfoy liking her. He seemed to hate her but then again didn't her mother say that if a boy likes you they treat you horrible.

"Crabbe and Goyle are fighting, Are you feeling okay" Ron asked concerned

"Yeah, I just got to bed really last night" she said quickly "I uh have some homework to do so I'm going to the library"

"It's Saturday"

"Yeah, I know but its extra credit for arithmethy" Hermione got up and ran as fast as she could to the room of requirements were she sat on a couch that had appeared and began to think

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione, I love you." Draco said as he sat on his bed starring at a picture of her. "I have to tell her" and he got up and raced of to find her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- So second chapter up and running.Two more to go I think. By the way expect a twist ending. And I lost my editor so There might be some mistakes

* * *

Return to Top 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - So this chapter is a little shorter than the others but should be the good. People if you don't review I will not update.

Thanks: to Good or Bad and rizahawkeye21 for reviewing

**I Can Feel It**

Chapter 3

"Hermione."

She looked up, light tears running down her face. She wasn't sure why she was crying. It just sort of happened, with so much emotion in her heart and head that it had to come out some how.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him slowly. He looked so handsom. She loved him so much, but he couldn't like her, he just couldn't.

"I wanted to talk to you," he sat next to her on the couch and put his arm around her. If she had been thinking clearer she might have found this a bit creepy, but as it was it just made her heart flutter."Are you feeling okay?" he smiled sweetly at her.

"Yeah, I've just been thinking," Hermione said quitely.

"About what?"

"You."

"What about me?" he asked becoming slightly worried.

"Oh, I mean I was thinking-that, um well nothing. It's not important," she turned away.

He reached out and turned her chin so that she was looking directely into his eyes. "If you thought it then I'm sure it's important, and well thought out ,and insightful." She laughed at the last part.

He reached out and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You shouldn't cry. You look so much prettier without tears running down your face."

"Yeah, because I'm so pretty. No one thinks that," she said trying to look away, but she couldn't. His hand still held her chin.

"I disagree."

"Really? Name one person who thinks I'm pretty." Hermione knew that soon he would be eatting his words.

"Well, I don't know about pretty, but I for one think your one of the most beautiful creatures in the world." He leaned close to her so that their noses were almost touching.

"You don't mean that."

This was to good to be true. He could not feel the same way. He was handsom, and a great Quittich player. She was an ugly book worm.

"I wouldn't lie to you."

"You've never lied to me?" She asked him coyly.

"Well maybe once or twice." He leaned in and kissed her forehead, then lowered his mouth to her lips.

"I've been waiting so long for that." She smiled then got up and bounced bubblely to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked axiously.

"I have a Potions essay due in two weeks and I need to start on it." She gave him a big toothy grin and ran to the libray, thinking all the way how she was going to explain this to all of her friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N-So only one more chapter to go.I'll try to get it up soon. I know it's short but work with me people. don't forget to review. Thank to my reviewers and my editor Good or Bad. Review Review Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Last Chapter. Review please even if you hate it.

**I Can Feel It**

Chapter 4

Hermione sat under a tree on the school ground with Ginny working on her homework. She had a huge grin on her face that had been there for the past week. Her friends were left to wonder about the new attitude. They had decided to keep there relationship a secret, for the time being.

"Hermione, what has gotten into you lately?" Ginny asked curiously. There was only one thing that could turn a girl this way, well if you were Hermione: A Double Arithmancy Essay or A Man.

"Nothing has gotten in to me lately," Hermione said so calmly it surprised even herself. Ginny had expected her to snap back.

'I'm in love. That's what's gotten in to me,' Hermione thought gleefully and her grin grew even wider.

Ginny shook her head, "What ever you say."

Hermione scanned the edge of the lake. Everything looked so wonderful through her eyes now. 'Being in love feels so wonderful. I wonder if he feels this way?' she thought. Even though they had had several more meeting, he had yet to tell her he loved her.

Just then both girls saw Draco Malfoy coming towards them.

"I need to tell you something," he said to Hermione

"Go away, _Malfoy_," Ginny spat at him. "Go bug someone else."

"Shut up you Blood Traitor!" Draco snapped, "I mean I need to talk to Hermione, _Ginny._"

Ginny looked rather taken aback by this response.

"Malfoy, what are you doing!" Harry yelled as he approached the two girls. "Leave Ginny and Hermione alone!"

"I'm not bothering them, Potter," Malfoy yelled "I mean please, _Harry._" Saying his first name stung the inside of his mouth. "I just want to talk to Hermione."

"No, now go away, Malfoy!" Harry said sure this was a "Malfoy trick" of some kind.

"Stop bothering them!" someone in the crowd that had started gathering around a somewhat cudgel Malfoy and three of his lease favorite people, yelled.

"I just want to talk to Hermione," Malfoy said again

"Leave her alone!" someone else yelled

"Let him tell me," Hermione said but went unheard because people were shouting at him and telling him to leave.

"Crawl back into your Slytherin hole, Malfoy!"

"Go pick on somebody your own IQ Level! Theirs is too high for you!"

"GO TO HELL AND LEAVE THE REST OF US ALONE!"

"Let him tell me," Hermione pleaded again but still wasn't heard.

"What could you possibly say that is not demeaning or insulting?"

"Why can't you just leave the poor girl alone?"

"Go make out with that sluty girlfriend of yours, so you can keep from talking and bothering us!"

**"LET HIM TELL ME!"** Hermione yelled, causing everyone to fall silent excepted Fred Weasely who whispered, "She got that voice from all thoughs fights with Ron."

Draco breathed slowly and said nervously, "Hermione, I'm in love with you."

There was a universal gasp. Quickly followed an "eewww" from someone in the crowd

"I knew it!" Ginny said in a bit of disbelief.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawe," The Weasely Twins chorused.

"What?" Hermione whispered.

"Malfoy," Ron Weasely said calmly, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY GRILFRIEND!" he yelled and gave Malfoy a good slap across his face, that only could be beaten by the one Hermione gave him in their third year.

The crowd was stunned and quick quiet murmurs started as well as George Weasely saying, "He got his voice from thoughs fights with Hermione too."

"What?" Harry asked as he turned to see an embarrassed Hermione.

"Did I, uh forget to mention that Ron and I are going out?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Yeah," Ginny said, "When did this happen?"

"A week ago when I ran off that one morning," Hermione said.

"That reminds me, Hermione I Love you" Ron said reaching his hand out to pull her up.

"I love you to" She said and kissed him.

There was a general "Awe" moment from the corwd followed by an eruption of third and fourth year girls wanting details.

Malfoy walked back though the crowd unnoticed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malfoy lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. His friends had all disserted him and the girl he loved didn't love him back. What was he going to do? An owl taped on his window, he got up and answered it. It had a letter from Professor Snape in its beak:

_Draco,_

_I heard about what happened to you earlier, I know how you feel._

_Why don't you come down to my office and I'll show you something that can help. _

_Professor Snape_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Professor," Malfoy said as he knocked on Snape's open office door.

"Ah yes, Draco come in," he said and gestured to the seat opposite his desk. "When I was in school I was in a situation much like yours. There was a girl who I liked a great deal but for reasons unknown she feel in love with my worst enemy and could never see how much I loved her, but to help you with your struggle there is someone I want you to meet." He motioned to a shadowy corner, a tall clocked figure emerged. The figure removed his hood and Malfoy gasped.

It was Voldemort!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- So that's the end please review even if you hated it and look out for my future stories. I'm thinking of doing a sequel. If you have any suggestions please tell me. Thank and please review. Than's to Good or Bad for the editing


End file.
